


Empress

by alias123



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, I mean they're completely alone but yeah, NSFW, Semi Public Sex, bit of power play, ignore the clunky start it is what it is, titties out in the throne room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 12:29:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16597940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alias123/pseuds/alias123
Summary: Just before the events of Dishonored 2. Emily's commanding presence as Empress is very attractive to Alexi, and that leads to her being eaten out on the throne. short and to the point





	Empress

“There’s just something about how you command the throne room. All that power and authority. Sometimes…I think about how I’d love to get between your legs as you sit there so confidently and truly make you my empress,” Alexi confessed, blushing a bit. 

Emily had to admit, that sounded incredibly attractive.  
“Well, it is a holiday tomorrow so I won’t be seeing anyone in an official capacity and most of Dunwall Tower will be out celebrating. We could have the throne room entirely to ourselves if you wanted. I’ve always found the idea of having sex somewhere that’s usually so public and forbidden…extremely arousing.” 

Now Emily was the one blushing. Though she and Alexi were certainly not new to having sex with each other, revealing fantasies was still something so private.  
“Let’s do it.”  
\-----  
They’d made the necessary plans. Alexi had told the guards they needed the throne room for tactical planning, and that they were not to be interrupted. It was empty and quiet. Perfect. Emily quickly took off her jacket and shirt, leaving only her practical bra.  
She sat down on the throne with legs spread, her nipples showing through the bra, hardened by the slight chill in the room and by arousal.

Alexi leaned down to kiss her, and Emily deepened the kiss with tongue and began unbuttoning Alexi’s shirt, running her hands along Alexi’s breasts as she moaned lightly. Alexi broke the kiss to whisper “I need you now” into Emily’s ear, her breath tickling softy, as she reached down to undo Emily’s pants. 

Kneeling at the foot of the throne before her Empress, Alexi began to slip Emily’s pants the rest of the way off, as Emily helped guide her. Once they were off, she began to lightly kiss her way up Emily’s legs until she reached the soft and sensitive inside of her thighs. 

Emily moaned again. “By the Outsider….” Her hips were already rocking a bit with pleasure, and Alexi hadn’t even gotten up to her panties. She teased Emily a while longer, kissing her inner thighs and once brushing her lips across the wet spot on Emily’s panties but not lingering just yet. 

 

She was here to serve her empress, but she wasn’t above making her beg just a little.

Emily had undone her bra so that her tits were exposed to the grand hall, and one of her hands was tangled in Alexi’s hair as the other caressed her own breast. She had started out seated imposingly, with regal posture, but now she was slumped and panting, legs spread wide. “Alexi, please…” Her voice shook a little, ending in a moan that echoed in the high ceilings.

 

Alexi relented from her teasing just enough to slowly slide Emily’s panties off, letting her hands glide down her legs as she did. She casually trailed her fingers up to brush against Emily’s labia, grazing them first along the soft fuzz outside and then back down and into the slick wetness of her pussy.

Alexi slid a finger into Emily, who gasped in pleasure as Alexi moved it around tantalizingly for a moment before pulling back and slowly licking the finger clean, looking up from where she knelt before the throne up into Emily’s eyes as she did. “You taste so good, Empress.” Not like apple or pear or some fancy fruit, but salty and savory and good. It was a rush of power, knowing that she could make the Empress of the Isles this wet and this weak for her. 

Alexi couldn’t hold out any longer. She had meant to tease Emily’s clit and go agonizingly slow, but she wanted more of that taste and she wanted it now. And Emily was more than ready. Her hand in Alexi’s hair was insistent, drawing her in close. “Please….”  
And Alexi obliged. Her tongue swirled endlessly around Emily’s clit, moved up and down, dove into the wetness. She sucked on it gently, beginning to finger Emily again as she did so. 

Emily was becoming incoherent by now, moans echoing in the stillness, the only other sound Alexi’s skillful tongue and fingers in her pussy. Outsider, how scandalous to think that she was about to come, right where she held important state visits. If those nobles knew what was happening now…! 

A few more well-placed flicks of Alexi’s tongue and she was over the edge, both hands in Alexi’s hair, legs quivering and hips bucking. Alexi moved her tongue away from Emily’s sensitive clit but continued to make small licks around her labia, as Emily rode out her orgasm panting, and then she moved up between her legs to kiss her and gently caress her breasts as she came back down to earth. 

“That…was incredible.”

They kissed deeply for another few moments, and then Emily said, still regaining her breath: “Your turn.”


End file.
